Nagato Uzumaki
Nagato '''(or also known as '''Pain) is a major villain of the Shonen Jump manga series Naruto. Background During the Second Great Ninja War, Nagato Uzumaki was an orphan and a resident of the Hidden Rain Village. His eyes were secretly replaced with those of the most powerful uchiha known as Madara Uchiha as part of the Uchiha's master plan. Along his childhood, Nagato met other people like Kohan and Yahiko who were also orphans like him when the war was about to end. As the three bonded together and became friends, three of them have a dream that they wish their will be a wolrd without war. During their lives, they encountered one of three shinobis Jiraiya who also known as pervy sage. Jiraiya proceeds to train the three and was believed to be the child foretold by Hagoromo. One day, Nagato, Kohan and Yahiko made had formed Akatsuki to fulfil their dream to stop war and deliver peace to the world. However a man that claimed to be Madara Uchiha which caused the death of Yajiko'sdeath becasue of the action of Hanzo and Danzo. Because of the death, it crippled Nagato and he grew up he decided the only way to end war is to subject people to see the horrors of war. Under the influence of Obito Uchiha and using the dead bodies as mediums to act through, he reorganised the Akatsuki and his name will become Pain. Powers & Abilities * Superhuman Physique: '''Nagato has shown to have great strength, speed & durability as he can send Naruto flying strong enough to break a rock, cross an island-size crater he created in just one second and tank kicks from Sage Naruto. * '''Chakra: '''Like all Naruto characters, Nagato possess chakra which are spiritual energy found in living things. With this, he has different nature like fire, water, lightning, earth and wind. He can enhance his speed, walk on sheer surface or water and can be lethal if fully supply. Nagato is a master of the Six Paths Of Pain as will be explained underneath. ** '''Wind Release: Air Bullets: '''Nagato can produce multiple bullets that are composed of air. It is extremely fast. ** '''Wind Release: Gale Palm: '''Nagato can gain the ability by compressing the air to form a powerful and destructive gale. He can increase the power and speed by using a shuriken or a kunai. ** '''Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave: '''Nagato can summon a massive volume of water to swallow up and crush his victims. The water allows Nagato to ride on and allowing them to move at extreme high speeds. It can cover up a small valley by punching the ground to cause ater to gush out instead of spewing it out. The size depends on the amount of chakra. ** '''Water Release: Wild Water Wave: '''Nagato can gather water-infused chakra and expels it from his mouth, it takes a shape of a crashing waterfall as it is blasted towards the enemy. ** '''Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall: '''Nagato can use the move as a form of defence by creating a solid stone wall. By using the energy to create earth or uses pre-existing earth to create it, the Earth-Style wall is completely coated with chakra making it extremely resistant against the likes of fire and water. ** '''Rain Tiger at Will Technique: '''A type of perception jutsu, which allows Pain to freely manipulate rain infused with the user's energy as it allows to detect the existence of an intruder as the falling raindrop are linked to the sense of the user. However the Rain Tiger at Will is not really specific as it can only tell someone that entered the area of the rain not the person's location. ** '''Shadow Clone Technique: '''Like most Naruto characters, Nagato can create corporeal copies of himself. Though the clones can easily be dispersed with enough force. ** '''Hidden Doorway Technique: '''Nagato can create doorways and even leave a seal on the wall to secure it by extending the palm to the wall. ** '''Sensing Technique: '''Can detect a person's chakra signal. ** '''Genjutsu Protect: '''By doing this, he can protect his brain from any mental powers. With it, he can protect any information in his mind when a target is captured or interrogated. It is very effective against Truth Serums. ** '''Rinnegan: '''One of the three great Dojutsu, the Rinnegan is only usable to those who can combine the chakra of the Senju and Uchiha clans. Nagato's Rinnegan were implanted into him by Madara Uchiha, the original owner of the eyes, who gave them to him at a young age. Using the Rinnegan's chakra, Nagato can use all five natures of chakra, see chakra flows within the body, . *** '''Six Paths of Pain: '''Nagato can manifest the abilities of the Six Paths through six corpse bodies he controls. Nagato controls the bodies through the black receivers he creates, which are implanted in each of the corpses. Each body has their own abilities, and each has their own pair of Rinnegan eyes, which Nagato can see through, to prevent blind spots. If Nagato is in his prime and is active, he can channel the power and use the power of each of the Six Paths by himself. **** '''Deva Path: '''The Deva Path allows it to manipulate gravity via pushing and pulling. Though the limitation of it is that it has a 5 second recharge so it can not be spammed. ***** '''Banshō Ten'in: '''The body can pull the victim or pull the victim towards the user. ***** '''Shinra Tensei: '''The body can allow to push matter, objects, people or even attacks away. The move is also strong enough to destroy an entire city with a stronger variation and will require a massive longer recharge for more powerful and devastating versions of it. ***** '''Chibaku Tensei: '''The move allows Nagato to create a floating black orb that goes upwards in mid-air that can act like a magnet attracting things ranging from people, objects and even matter. The move can vary in size like the size of a large island to trap Naruto in his Six-Tailed form, become the size of a moon that can trap a Ten-Tail's body in it and can even become a more massive one big enough to fit in a Chakra Mode Naruto, Itachi and Bijuu Mode Killer Bee and almost killing them in the process. Should the core be destroyed, the Chibaku Tensei will be destroyed. **** '''Human Path: '''Human Path allows Nagato to kill the targets by ripping the souls and read the mind of its victim by placing the hand near and above the head. ***** '''Absorption Soul Technique: '''Allows the user to place either the hand near the chest or the head to read the mind of its targets or rip the souls of its victims to kill them. **** '''Naraka Path: '''Naraka Path allows the user to summon the King of Hell to interrogate the targets. It takes a form of a hideous massive face with a large open mouth and is covered in purple flames. ***** '''Mind Violation Judgement: The King of Hell can interrogate the victim, and can rip the tongue of the victims leading to their death if they lie or not talk. ***** 'Naraka Path Revival Technique: '''Can repair any damage by ingesting the body that has been damaged and the body will be emerged rejuvenated by the King of Hell. **** '''Asura Path: '''Asura Path allows Nagatoto augment their body with mechanised versions of weapons and armours. The Asura Path also provides extra limbs to the body. ***** '''Mecha Augmentation: '''It can allow the user to have a two metre long razor blade tail, six arms and three faces. ***** '''Asura Path Laser: '''Can turn parts of Nagato's body into a laser. ***** '''Asura Path Missile: '''Parts of the body can shoot missiles. ***** '''Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability: '''By detaching the arm, the user can shoot it at extreme high speeds and immense force. And by using chakra, can call back the arm and reattach it. **** '''Preta Path: '''Preta Path allows Nagato to absorb chakra and suck out the energy from attacks, rendering them useless. ***** '''Blocking Technique Absorption Seal: '''Can summon a shield around themselves that can drain energy no matter the shape, size and form. It can drain opponents upon contact. **** '''Animal Path: '''Animal allows Nagato summon a creature without hand seals or blood sacrifice. ***** '''Summoning Technique: '''Can summon creatures ranging from a bird that can produce explosions, chameleon that can camouflage and turn invisible, a very tough panda, a massive rhino strong enough to destroy buildings, and a dog with multiple heads and extreme regeneration. It can also be used to summon the other Paths of Pain into the battlefield. **** '''Outer Path: '''Outer Path allows Nagato to control life & death. It is an extremely strong and powerful of the Six Paths of Pain. It can allow Nagato to perform the Rinne Tensei no Jutsu, and can summon a powerful chakra chain strong enough to bind multiple Bijuus in an instant. It can spew out a dragon-like creature out of its mouth which can remove souls of people upon contact. ***** '''Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique: '''Nagato can resurrect people from the dead by summoning of the unfortunate souls and placing them back to its original physical body. Despite stated that it can only resurrect one person, Nagato can resurrect up hundreds. Though the move is very risky since Nagato will be force to use a massive amount of chakra and might result Nagato to die. Equipment *'Black Receiver: '''Only wielded by Rinnegan users, Nagato can create black receivers that can act as a melee weapon and can stun and slow the movement if its target once it impales the target. It can transmit chakra through the rod allowing it to control the target's body. Feats Strength *Traded blows with Sage Mode Naruto, who can easily lift Earth Statues and easily smashes stone. *Easily manhandled Chakra Mode Naruto. *Can cut Sage Mode Jiraiya's arm off and sent him through a slid rock wall. *Punched Naruto with enough force to break a solid rock. *Slammed Naruto into the ground with enough force to leave a crater. *When revived, can fight with a standstill with the likes of Itachi, Killer Bee and Naruto. Speed *Crossed an massive island sized crater he made in just one second. *Outpaced Six Tailed Naruto, who can outrun A who is the fastest shinobu alive. *Can easily react, dodge and sense attacks from Sage Mode Jiraiya. *Kept up with Itachi, Killer Bee and Chakra Mode Naruto. *Dodged a Rasenshuriken. *Fast enough to blitz Jiraiya and sent him upwards. *Can sneak up Shizune, Jiraiya and other experience ninjas. *Can dodge a Raikiri from Kakashi Hatake. Durability *Tanked hits from Killer Bee and Chakra Mode Naruto. *Can tank Sage Mode Naruto's kick that has enough force to shatter boulders. *Can tank hits from Six Tailed Naruto. *No sold blows from Choza and Choji. *Was still able to fight the entire Ninja Leaf village and yet have enough chakra to Rinne Tensei. *Took direct hits from Kakashi Hatake, and tank a Tailed Beast Bomb from Naruto. *Can survive having multiple paper bombs on his leg. Skill *Had fought with Naruto and almost defeated Naruto. *Was the founder of the Akatsuki. *Destroyed the entire Konoha Village by himself. *Killed Jiraiya, Hanzo and Shizune. Weaknesses *Like all Naruto characters, has limited pool of Chakra and if he uses up all of his chakra, would die. *If Nagato dies, the Six Paths of Pain will be disabled. *Deva Realm has a 5 second window between repels. *His body will instantly be incapacitated along with the other bodies if he uses Shinra Tensei. *The Six Paths of Pain has only a handful of abilities. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Ground Manipulators Category:Ninja Category:Magnetism Manipulators Category:Male Characters Category:Summoners Category:Naruto Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Deceased Category:Shueisha Category:Clone Users